1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for molding an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors often include at least one blind hole and at least one lens integrated with the at least one blind hole. Each blind hole is behind a lens. The blind hole is used to receive an optical fiber to couple it with the lens to transform optical signals. An injection molding apparatus having a molding cavity is used to manufacture the optical fiber connectors, and an insert for molding the blind hole is defined in the molding cavity. A gate for inputting material of the optical fiber connector is defined in a middle-portion of the molding cavity. The shape and size of the gate must be within strict tolerances; otherwise, the optical fiber connector may not perform to standard. However, the above method cannot reliably produce the gate to desired tolerances.